pokefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eeveeclan: An uprising
EEVEECLAN: An uprising In a time of peace and love between the Eeveeclan packs, one young eevee is lost... in a Ninetails group! She learns to live like a Ninetail and an Eevee... the two Poke'mon who have been divided for centuries Because of one event that happened long ago between Eevee and Ninetail. The Ninetails meant no harm in the incident, But Eeveeclan does not beleive so. How must the young Eevee, with the blood of her species and the upbringing of another, Convince Eeveeclan that the Ninetails are innocant? Chapter 1 "Easy dear, you are doing fine." The Flareon's mate, named Elroy, said soothingly. He, too, was a Flareon. And his mate, Halley, was pregnant with three eevees- for the first time! The whole Jaderock Pack of Eeveeclan was waiting for the eevee's arrival. There are several different packs in Eeveeclan: The Jaderock Pack, who lived in the rocky areas, the Sandshore Pack, who lived on the shores of a beach, the Smoothcreek Pack by the river, and then there was the Treeclimb Pack and the Goldenrod Pack. They all were named for different features of their territory. The Jaderock pack had many rocks in the territory that had a jade green tinge to them. But they were also considered a bit unlucky, for they lived nearest to the Ninetail territory border. The Ninetails were no good, Eeveeclan thought. Seven of Eeveeclan's members were killed pointlessly by a Ninetail several decades ago. They claimed to be innocent, and that they did not do it. But from that day on the Pack Alphas declared that the entire region be split equally between them. they were checked and marked daily, and the two species never crossed the border in fear of breaking the sacred law: If one crosses another's border and is caught, either species has the right to kill the lawbreaking crosser. But right now, in the Jaderock pack, three eevees were born. They suckled on Halley's milk as the clan came into the Nursing Den, which is the largest den there was. It could fit half of the Pack. And as the pack looked at the little eevees they suddenly parted, making room for the Pack Alpha, Rolf. His mate, Willow, was behind him, both of the Leafeon's tails and ears raised high. They greeted the new parents and knelt down to peer at the babies. Indeed, one of the eevees was a bit queer. She was, but they couldn't put their paw on it. then they saw it when the eevees opened their eyes. The little eevee that seemed a bit queer had two different colored eyes: A black one with the bottom ringe a bright green, and the other was a deep, lusterous brown like a Leafeon's. But eye color didn't matter. "Go ahead, you two. Name this one," The Alpha Female said kindly, "Name all of them." "Yes, of course. This one," She pointed the the different eye colored one, "Will be Anka." "Ah, you named her after the legendary Umbreon that saved the Clan from distruction thousands of years ago. During the famine." Rolf said. "I want them all to have meaningful names. The other two will be Jasper and Tytus. Two boys and one girl." The three little eevees stood up. Anka looked at her mother and father. She squeaked, "Mommy, Daddy, you both look amazing!" "Atta girl, Anka!" Elroy boomed. Anka cocked her head, her ears flopping to one side in the most adorable fashion. "Anka? Is that my name, mommy?" "Yes, dear," Halley said, pulling her and her littermates close. She began licking them until their pelts were clean and fluffy. Jasper shook his pelt and asked his Dad, "How come you look so colorful and we're just these colors?" "You haven't grown up yet, boy," Elroy answered, "You are brown and white for now, but when you evolute into your evolution you will be something different. "Like what?" Said Tytus. "Well, you could be a Flareon, like your Mother and I," He pointed to himself, "You could also be a Leafeon, a Glacieon, a Umbreon, a Jolteon, an Espieon or, very, very rarely, a Sylveon." "That's a lot of things to become!" "Indeed, it is." Halley said. "Now come here. Rest up for tomorrow." The family snuggled up and Anka nessled into her Mom's thick, warm fur. But she was awakened suddenly by an icy voice. "Congradulations, Halley." Anka shot open her eyes to se a sly looking Glacieon slipping into the den. No wonder it sounded so icy, so slippery. There's something in her voice thats so icy cold, it matches her eva-whatsit, whatever dad called it. ''Anka kept pondering as her mother tensed, pulled her kits closer and a flame flickered deep in her eyes knowing that this Glacieon was not good. But it didn't seem to melt the cold look of this Glacieon. "Thank you, Kakeo. Meet Anka, Jasper and Tytus." She strained for her voice to sound kinder. "Hello!" Tytus squeaked, and a few more hellos erupted from Jasper. But Anka, however, didn't say a word. She felt something was wrong in trying to speak to Kakeo. But her mother nudged her with her nose. "Go on now, Anka, don't be rude. Say hello." "Hello." Anka's different colored eyes bore into Kakeo but she didn't seem to care. She came up to each of them and tussled their head fur. Tytus and Jasper smiled, but Anka didn't she glared harder at Kakeo and then said, "Mommy," She paused and yawned elaborately, "I'm tired." "Oh, my. I guess I'd better leave now." Kakeo said, using the same icy, slippery tone of hers that chilled Anka to no limit. "Yes, the eevees need their sleep." Elroy said, taking a tentitive step foward. Kakeo slipped out of the den once more. ''Something is wrong with her. I know it! She's no good. ''Anka's thoughts about Kakeo bore into her dreams. Chapter 2 She had only spent a few days in camp. She had explored everywhere around camp, and played with the other eevees. She had lived a short life, and still had trouble opening her eyes at times when she woke up. But in her short life, she had learned lots, too. She knew that other Poke'mon from other regions far away could fly. But she also knew that eevees like herself couldn't fly. And yet she felt herself being lifted off the ground by the scruff of her neck, something tied on her muzzle so she couldn't open her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes. Someone was carrying her. A vine was tied around her mouth so she couldn't cry out, and the ground was whipping right under her. She didn't recognize where she was going. All she knew that it was hard to open her eyes, and she was starving. And it was nighttime, so her family must be asleep. A faint scent took her back, way back to when she was first born. She remembered now. That Glaceon. Kakeo! Struggling, she tried to break free of Kaneko's grip, but through clenched teeth she said, "Don't move or I'll kill you right now!" Anka could smell she fetid breath of Kaneko as she said this. A different scent whipped up to her nose now. It was not that of any Pack, that was for sure. But somehow she knew what it was! ''Ninetale territory! She's going to blame the Ninetales for murdering me because of the law! I'm dead! Please, please may there be a loophole in that law! The scent became stronger until Kaneko leaped over a wall of bushes walling the territorial boundaries. Even though the Jaderock clan was closest to the Ninetales, it was too far to hear her scream when Kaneko untied her mouth. "That takes care of you!" She hissed quietly. But there was a rustling behind some brable thickets, and Kaneko quickly leaped over the wall. Anka was doomed. I'm fresh meat! I'll be killed! ''Anka was breathing hard. Kaneko knew that Anka didn't trust her. She must have snuck her out of the nursery in the middle of the night, when the Jaderock Pack was in what they called a sleep trance. It was when midnight struck on a clear night, and the Packs fall into a deeper sleep. They couldn't wake up or come out of the sleep trance until it was past midnight, be it one minute or one hour. Kaneko must have resisted the sleep trance to grab her. And it was still midnight. Young eevees often had trouble staying awake after the sleep trance. Anka knelt on the ground. She was tired, ever so tired. She thought if she was standing on a branch she might pitch off of it. Her eyes fluttered and then closed entirely, but she opened her eyes one last time to catch a glimpse of what came out of the bramble thickets. It was a Ninetale! The Ninetale peered at the eevee that had been taken here by a Glaceon. She had seen this before. An eevee had come here a few years ago, when she was only a few hours old. The Ninetales took her in and nursed her, but couldn't return her in fear of being killed because of that law. But the Ninetale, who was a mother to four, scooped the eevee up in her mouth and carried her as if this eevee were her own. She bounded lightly down a steep hill, then arrived in a clearing dappled with moonlight. Ninetales and Vulpixes were everywhere. They saw the Ninetale, named Camreen, with the eevee and immediately sprung into action. Camreen padded along with the eevee to a den where the Healer was. They checked her, to make sure she wasn't hurt. Camreen sat with Anka all night, nudging her closer to her belly, urging her to drink milk. Anka felt her mouth open and clamp down on a warm teat. She sucked on it and milk poured into her mouth. But there was a difference in this milk. It was richer and thicker in a way, and she felt herself grow stronger with this milk. And somehow, someway, she began to feel her pelt grow fuller, fluffier and her tail grow a bit longer. She opened her eyes, and when her vision cleared, she stopped sucking immediately. A golden Ninetale was peering down at her, with four Vulpixes looking at her strangely. Anka immediately leaped up and ran to the entance of the den, but a large, golden tail stopped her. "Hush! Hush little one, calm down!" Camreen said, drawing her back from the entrance. "No, no!" Anka cried. "Please, please don't kill me! I was taken here! I-" "Calm down." Camreen said in a soft, reassuring voice that made Anka's pleas stop dead in their tracks. Camreen continued, "I know you were taken here. By that Glaceon. Another Glaceon took a fresh-born eevee here only two years ago. We raised her here, but we can never return her because of that law your kind passed. And we will raise you the same way we did her." Anka relaxed, and tentively put her mouth back on the teat. The next day came and a fluffy gold tail nudged Anka awake. "Come on, little one. Get up! We must introduce you to our leader." Anka's eyes fluttered open. She was still here. With the Ninetales. ''Are all Ninetales this nice? ''She wondered. But she got up anyway. She used four of her tails to nudge her Vulpix cubs in order. She began grooming Anka. "Now tell me," She said, licking her, "What's your name?" "Anka is my name." The little eevee said. "I am Camreen," The Ninetale said, seizing in the grooming and then scooping her up with two tails. Anka laughed. "You use your tails a lot!" "Well, we're not called Ninetales for nothing," Camreen said amusingly. "But come now. We must now introduce you to the group leader and the eevee we rescued. What type of eevee were your parents?" "Flareon," Anka answered. Camreen spoke again, "Ah, yes. This eevee we found a few years back is a Vaperon. You might not get along well, but then again, it's hard to tell what you'll grow up to be." Chapter 3 Camreen set Anka down beside her as they stepped up to the entrance guards. Gentle smiles crossed their faces as they looked down on Anka. The young eevee gulped. What if the leader didn't accept her? What if... "Enter!" A voice boomed from inside. Anka hesitated. Camreen turned her golden head and looked at her. "It'll be alright, Anka." She said. Anka did walk foward, but slowly- and behind Camreen's massively fluffy tails. They made their way into the cave. A pale gold Ninetale stepped foward. He looked rather skinny, and his pelt had lost it's golden shimmer, as if his pelt had sprung a leak and the color was slowly dribbling out. But nonetheless, he slightly raised his tails and his ears as a sign of athourity. ''The alpha, ''Anka thought. She gulped several times. The Alpha cleared his throat. "You say you have found a young eevee?" His voice was louder and more robust than Anka had thought. "Yes, my lord," Camreen slightly dipped her head in respectfull submission to the Alpha. "Here she is." She sensed that Anka was behind her fifth tail. She scooped up Anka with her tail and set her down in front of the Alpha. Anka trembled. She immediately flattened her ears against her head, pulled in her tail, and dipped her head. She never knew she could do that much submission. But the Alpha took his muzzle and gently put it under Anka's chin. Lifting Anka's head, he said, "No need, child. Now, what is your name?" "A-Anka. M-my name is Anka." "Welcome to the Ninetale group, young'un. Even though you are an eevee, we shall raise you like one of our own." He smiled a tiny bit. "Now, I think you'd like to meet the eevee we found a while back." He pointed his muzzle to a shadowy corner. "Rai? Come foward, please." A Vaperon stepped out of the shadows. She slipped up to Anka like water through a crack. Her slick pelt was glossy in the dim firelight of the cave. "I am Rai," She said in a smooth, liquidy voice. "Welcome. I shall be your mentor." "You mean, like back with the Packs? Those kind of mentors?" Anka was puzzled. "Uh...." The liquid voice sounded unsure, as if it was cracking away stone, bit by bit. "Not exactly. But yes, I am your mentor." Everything about Rai seemed smooth to Anka. Her pelt, her eyes, her voice, even her smallest movements. "Rai knows the ways of our kind," The Alpha spoke up now, "And yours. She shall teach you well, Anka." Anka nodded. The Alpha then turned to Camreen. "I also shall arrange a ceremony for Hadne and Recco." "Hadne and Recco," Anka quietly said to Camreen, "Are those your Vulpix cubs?" "Yes, my dear," Camreen replied, "They will become full grown Ninetales in a few days. You can tell that their coats are getting a golden tinge to them. We will take them to the Growthcreek and watch them evolve." The Growthcreek was a tall, luminous alabaster rock with a sturdy, flat top in the middle of a creek. When the moon was at it's peak, it would shine through the rock. It gave the young Vulpixes the energy of a full grown Ninetale. Somehow Anka knew this. It was as if the milk she drank flooded her mind with the Ninetale's ways, their customs, and beleifs. A voice broke her thoughts. "Well, we'd best be going. Say thank you, Anka." Camreen said. "Thank you, very much." Anka said, dipping her head in respect. The Alpha nodded. His eyes sparkled. Anka knew this was the place that she would find her true potential. Chapter 4 Anka was sleeping ever so peacefully when a fluked tail nudged her awake. She rolled over and opened her eyes. "Wha-huh? Rai, what are you doing here? The others-" Anka was about to note that the rest were still asleep, but when she opened her eyes completely, she saw that the Vulpixes were gone. Camreen was still asleep. "Today we train," Rai said. Anka stood up and yawned. "Anka, open up." Rain said. Anka opened her mouth as told, and Rai slid something into her mouth. "Now, chew and swallow." Anka did so. But the leaf had an overpowering smell and taste. Anka painfully slid it down her throat. She wiped her tongue rapidly with her paws. "What was that?" She gasped. "A mint leaf with acorn juice and burdock seed. It always wakes you up, doesn't it?" Rai said. Anka nodded, still wiping her tongue. The two walked out of the den, and Anka suddenly stopped wiping her tongue. She saw playful Vulpixes running around, following their mentors and talking up a storm. "Wow!" Anka exclaimed. "Yes, quite amazing how many Vulpixes there are." Rai said, "But now, follow me. We will go to the forest. I shall teach you how to hunt." The two padded off. Rai led Anka through some brable thickets and down near a river. Bluegilla and trout swam everywhere, and small minnows scattered about whenever they were touched by a shadow. Anka suddenly tipped her nose to the air. "A squirrel! Rai, I smell a quirrel. Can I go and hunt it?" "Not yet, Anka. Patience." Rai said as if she had said it many times before. "We are not hunting squirrels yet. We are starting small. First, I am teaching you to hunt mice." Rai sniffed the ground, and her ears shot up. "Hear that?" She turned to Anka, who was also listening. Her hearing seemed to sharpen, and everything was crystal clear. Peering over a rock, Anka spotted a fat mouse, scuttling about on another rock. "The trick is," Rai whispered, "Is to extend your claws and quietly sneak up on the mouse. Then, you pounce." "What's a pounce?" Anka asked quietly. "It's like a big leap," Rai replied, "But when you land, you tackle something. Go ahead and try it!" Anka extended her claws. Creeping up on the mouse, she leaped high up. But before she landed, the mouse scuttled off as a rather fat squirrel crawled on. Anka landed on the squirrel and sank her claws into it's neck. She had not meant to kill a squirrel. She looked down at the dead rodent. An instict ran through her that she had never known. "Thank you. Your life is worthy, and shall sustain me." She felt a slight breeze, as if to indicate that the squirrel's spirit was fleeing off to heaven. But as the breeze blew, a flash of light stole into Anka's eyes. Her different colored eyes now flashed a silvery-blue light, and her pelt grew brighter. a rush of unspeakable power rushed through her veins. She heard Rai screaming her name. "Anka! Anka, what's going on? ANKA!" But she could not speak. not with this much power within her. With a flash of blinding light, Anka collapsed. A muffled voice made Anka's eyes flutter open. "Anka! Anka, are you okay?!" It was Rai, shaking her awake. Scrambling to her feet, Anka looked around. "What... what happened?" She felt something different about her. She slowly looked down into a clear puddle of water. Her pelt had changed. It was white! Anka let out a strangled yelp. "Huh? What happened to me? I'm all white and silver!" "You are a Shiny Eevee!" Rai exclaimed. "But usually, you are a Shiny Eevee immediately, right when you're born." "I felt the squirrel's spirit rising," Anka said, "I felt it. I guess you become a Shiny Eevee when you feel a spirit when you're young." "Hmm..." Rai pondered this a bit. "I'm sorry I killed a squirrel. I know I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help myself." Anka said. Rai smiled as if to say, "It's okay." "Now, come with me." Rai nudged Anka genly in the direction back to camp. "We are bringing you to the Alpha." "What?" Anka shrieked, "I'm going to be punished? Will I have to walk..." She gulped, "The shame trail?" The shame trail was a Ninetale's form of punishment. One must walk to the end of the trail and sit in a dark, cold cave. You had to hunt the cave rats for as long as a mentor sees fit. Rai looked shocked. "No! Heavens, no! We're bringing you to the Alpha to give him you're first prey. It's a tradition in Eeveeclan." Rai sighed a bit. "The Alpha understands about our traditions. And he'll be delighted that you've become a Shiny Eevee." So the two made their way back to camp. Gasps and stares of disbeleif and awe flooded the air. Camreen came running over to Anka. "Anka! Anka, my dear, what happened to you?" The worry in her voice made Anka sad. Anka looked at her second mother with the same different color eyes. "Yes, Camreen. I'm okay. I'm Shiny now!" Camreen licked Anka seizlessly. "We are blessed! Blessed! Never before have we had a Shiny Pokemon. Ever." Anka was suprised at this. "Camreen, I'm going to the Alpha to show him my first prey." "Oh, wonderful!" Camreen nuzzled Anka before the mentor and apprentice stepped into the Alpha's den. "Ah, Anka. A wonderfull squirrel indeed. You are a superb hunter. Although, I wish to know why at such a young age you caught a squirrel." The Alpha said. Anka stepped foward, her new silver pelt glistening in the firelight. "Well, when I was pouncing for a mouse on a rock, before I landed the mouse crawled off and a squirrel hopped on. I couldn't stop in time." "And when you felt the squirrel's spirit fleeing, you suddenly became a Shiny Eevee." "Yes, sir." Anka replied. A long silence trailed like a ribbon after her words. Rai coughed and broke the silence. "Sir, it is very mysterious. But we will figure it out." The Alpha nodded. "Now, I'd like you to resume in your training." "Yes, yes of course." Rai said, and with Anka, walked out of the den. A while later, the two were taking a break. Anka then wondered this: Why was Eeveeclan avoiding the Ninetales? "Rai, why did Eeveeclan pass a law between them and the Ninetales?" "It's a long story," Rai said. But she began: "It was a long time ago. Seven Eeveeclan members challenged a Ninetale, and threatened to kill all of them. they fought for a while, until the defending Ninetale used a strong Flamethrower. The Eevees were shoved back, and off of a cliff. When Eeveeclan got the news, they went to war with the Ninetales until they parleyed and passed the law. But the followers of those seven eevees still wanted the Ninetales wiped out. So they.... they...." Rai gulped. "They what?" Anka persisted. "They created a secret organization against Ninetales. They started snatching newborns and dropping them off in the Ninetale territory. The Ninetales tried to nurse the first few that were captured, but they couldn't make them live. I was the first captured Eevee to survive." She sighed now. "And I think we might be at war again." Anka gulped. "But... but... the Ninetales did nothing wrong! Nothing!" Just then, a howl peirced the air. A Ninetale rushed by with a full grown Jolteon hanging limp in his mouth, as if he were a whelping pup. But there were bleeding scars everywhere, and his paw was at an odd angle. Anka and Rai raced out beside the Ninetale carrying the Jolteon. "What happened? That Jolteon was from the Smoothcreek Pack!" "We found him across the border, but I got a good look at his attacker. She was a Glaceon. I heard her whisper something deathly in his hear after he collapsed. It sounds like cracking ice." "KANEKO!" Anka shreiked. Chapter 5 The Jolteon was still in the Healers den, being treated for his wounds. Anka was worried. "what if he doesn't wake up?" "We'll have to see, dearest." Camreen said, licking Anka's silver fur. Anka suddenly had an idea. She walked up to the Jolteon's forehead and licked it. And again. And again. The Jolteon stirred, and his eyes fluttered. Anka kept licking, until the Jolteon's eyes shot open. Anka was releived, but her releif was short lived. She was zapped by a Thunderbolt. She fell over, electricity buzzing through her pelt. She felt like she was on fire! She stood up, sweating. She gasped to see the Jolteon standing up, and charging up another Thunderbolt. At Camreen! "NO!" Anka shrieked, and used Quick Attack to knock off the Jolteon's aim. It zapped right out of the entrance, making a loud, buzzy SNAP! "What- what are you doing here?!" Barked the Jolteon, shoving Anka off of him. "ANKA!" Rai said, bursting into the den. "Are you okay?" Then she looked at the Jolteon. "Who are you?" "I'm Markell. Others call me Mark." "Well, Mark, there's no need to hurt the Ninetales." Anka said, growling. "They save Rai's life, and my life. And they tried to save many more lives! They've saved yours." "Really?" Mark said. "I was going out to search for an eevee-a regular eevee that was said to be stolen by a Ninetale. But when more clues revealed itself, I figured out that the Ninetale's didn't steal them. Other Eeveeclan members did. And when I saw one at the border, I confronted her. She's a Glaceon from the Jaderock Pack, I think. Kaneko is her name." Anka shivered. "She's the one who stole me. I'm the one you're looking for." "Oh, cool!" Mark said, and then frowned. "Oh, no. I have some pretty bad news." "What?" Rai and Anka asked at the same time. "Eeveeclan- they're saying that the Ninetales have done enough damage. They are massing together. They're going to war with the Ninetales!" ''More coming soon! Category:Fan fictions Category:BC's Stories